forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverwinter Tales 4
| edition1 = First | released1 = December 2011 | binding1 = Paperback | pages1 = 26 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | cite1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Collection | binding2 = Hardcover | released2 = March 2012 | pages2 = 136 | isbn10-2 = 1613771568 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613771563 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Collection | binding3 = Paperback | released3 = May 2013 | pages3 = 136 | isbn10-3 = 1613776357 | isbn13-3 = 978-1613776353 | cite2 = | series = Neverwinter Tales | preceded_by = Neverwinter Tales #3 | followed_by = Neverwinter Tales #5 | source = }} The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales #4 is the fourth issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Thibbledorf Pwent, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle during the events of the Neverwinter Saga. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art and colors were done by Agustin Padilla and Leonard O'Grady, but Tim Seeley and Gonzalo Flores also contributed to special covers. }} Synopsis Drizzt and Dahlia approach the cave where the human woman edges closer to Pwent. Pwent gives in to the temptation and attacks her. At her scream, Drizzt, Dahlia, and Guenhwyvar rush inside. Guenhwyvar pins Pwent to the ground. Drizzt and Dahlia are shocked to see the dwarf they buried not too long before. He tells them they should have burned him and attacks. When Drizzt traps him with a blade to his neck, Pwent begs Drizzt to finish him off and return him to his rightful burial place with Bruenor. Drizzt is about to make the killing strike when Dahlia yells that Dor'crae's ghostly form has appeared. Pwent realizes that Dor'crae is the voice in his head encouraging him to attack people and attacks Dor'crae in vengeance. However, Dor'crae escapes. Pwent asks that Drizzt spare him the blade for a just a little longer so that he can enact vengeance on Dor'crae, the one who made him a vampire in the first place. Drizzt agrees and the three, plus Guenhwyvar, head out to find Dor'crae. Pwent follows the scent of the woman that was in the cave with them until they find her. She attacks Drizzt, then slays herself with her own dagger. The group's only lead to finding Dor'crae is gone. Index ;Characters: :;Main characters: :Dahlia Sin'felle • Drizzt Do'Urden • Thibbledorf Pwent :;Supporting characters: :Andahar • Dor'crae • Guenhwyvar • Valindra Shadowmantle :Athrogate • Beealtimatuche • Bruenor Battlehammer ;Locations: :;Settlements: Neverwinter :;Geography: Crags • Neverwinter Wood :;Ruins: Gauntlgrym :Mithral Hall ;Creatures: :astral panther • deer • drow • dwarf • elf • ghost • goblin • human • lich • owlbear • pit fiend • tiefling • unicorn • vampire ;Organizations: :Ashmadai • Gutbuster Brigade ;Artifacts: :Icingdeath • Kozah's Needle • Twinkle Gallery File:Neverwinter_Tales_Issue_4_cover_B.jpg|Issue #4 Cover B File:Neverwinter Tales Issue 4 cover variant.jpg|Issue #4 Cover Variant Appendix References Category:Comics Category:Neverwinter Tales Comics Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Published in 2011 Category:Published in 2012 Category:Published in 2013